Janus
"When I repaired him, he seemed fearful of the other head of his. I wanted to download his memory to see what happened to get him all banged up like he was, but all that data was in the other head. When I tried to access it, I was stopped by the working head, as if he was trying to hide something. '''- Dr. Ruhinder, Case Report''' Backstory When Tyrannos Industries refused to supply the U.S with a robot for Project Warhorse, a Small robotics company in Romania called MythCo. took to the task of building them a one-of-a-kind robot. Despite not understanding exactly what the U.S. was looking for, MythCo. Went straight to work building the new project; MythBot-W4RH0R53. The building came to a halt as news of the Americans no longer needed a robot for their project, and the Romanians were left with what to do with this robot. A lead engineer named Anton Cerminus decided to use W4RH0R53 as a test subject. He edited the robot to have two heads instead of one, as it would be necessary for his tests. With an addition, he also authorized the creation of built-in laser guns in his hands. Once completely build, Anton went to work with the tests, and uploaded two different sets of AI into each of the robots head. We wanted to see how a robot with two different brains would function. The Right head was uploaded with a peaceful logic AI, and the Left Head was uploaded with a more destructive AI. He changed the name of the robot to MythBot-J4N0S, and switched him on. At first, the AI’s seems to work against each other. When the Right would want to go forward, the Left would want to go backward, and he never moved. Sometimes the Right would stop the Left from knocking things over, and sometimes the left would stop the Right from picking things up. After time, the AI started working as one interchanging brain. Sometimes the Right would be in control for a time, other times the Left would be in control. Anton's idea seems to have worked, until Anton tried to shut down J4N0S while in evil AI. The robot revolted, and started to attack Anton. With no way to defend himself, we was eventually slain by J4N0S. With blood on his hands and alarms going off, Evil J4N0S decided it would be best to just kill anybody in the area, as so he did, killing MythCo. Workers left and right until all that was left was him surrounded by the red alarm lights. At this time, his Good AI switched on, and he was horrified by what he had done, and fled the area in search of solitude, getting lost somewhere in the middle east. A traveling Indian named Dr. Ajanay adventuring out in Western India when he came across a broken robot. It was J4N0S, broken and left with an unattached evil AI head. Dr. Ajanay transported the deserted robot back to his base in Mumbai and started to repairing the Robot. He first reattached the head, and attempted to turn it on. The robot’s eyes lit up, but only on the head that stayed intact. He asked where he was. With confirmation, Dr. Ajanay reassured him he was going to be fixed. Janus told Dr. Ajanay of the horrors of what happened in Romania, and what the Bad AI was capable of. The Evil head was not operational, and Janus hoped it would stay that way. Once Repaired, Dr. Ajanay gave Janus all sorts of new upgrades. His Laser hands has bore power per shot and were slightly more accurate. He was given levitation modules on his feet, and his back was outfitted with what Ajanay called a Close Area Space Modifier (or C.A.S.M). This allowed Janus to manipulate the spaces of the world within close proximity. He would make rocks teleport or switch places, and he himself could teleport short distances without physical harm. As well, He also gave Janus the ability to switch on or switch off his Evil AI at will. This would prove useful in combat situations should Janus ever find himself in one. Once Janus adjusted to his new body, Dr. Ajanay sent him off to the Organizational Society Daylight as a gift, and confirmation that the group Dublis Dilibra was a member of their society. Janus loved it at Daylight, and made friends with a Robotic Raptor. Loadout Twin Lasers * Damage - 10 * Accuracy - 8 * Range - 1>5 Squares * Effects: Can use this move twice in one turn, and may choose a new target for the second attackRewind Rewind * Range - 1>4 Squares * Effects: Targets you are any Ally. That character regains any health the character took last turn. That target then moves to an unoccupied square that is 3 squares away from spawn Ultimate: Anomaly * Damage - 10 * Accuracy - 10 * Range - 5x5 Square * Effects: All targets, including Janus, within a 5x5 square of Janus get teleported to any location on the map, their distance from Janus being the same before the movement. if a target teleported is an enemy, it takes 10 damage Passive: Portals * Janus can move through walls without consuming a movement. Janus cannot stay on a wall space this way. Trivia *Janus is based of the Roman god of beginnings, gates, transitions, time, doorways, passages, and endings (with the same name). ** Janus's Right head is his Good A.I. head, This symbolises the Beginning. It was the first head that was build, and was the only head in tact and working when he was found. ** Janus's Left head is the Bad A.I. head. This symbolises the End. it what caused him to destroy MythCo., and has much destuctive potential we have yet to see *Janus is the Youngest Character on the Daylight Roster, at 5 years of age Category:Character Category:Daylight Category:Diblis Dilibra Category:Robot Category:Male Category:Support